Cerezo Marchito
by Ai Uchiha Hatake
Summary: Sakura perdio a sus padres y desde entonces cambio totalmente. Solo una persona podra hacerla cambiar otra vez ¿lo hara? (AU, no se si decir que son parejas)


Cerezo marchito

Era otro día común para Haruno Sakura, una hermosa chica de diecinueve años de edad, cabellos cortos color rosa, piel clara y brillantes ojos jade; la chica salió de su cuarto ya vestida para desayunar antes de irse a la universidad.

—_Buenos días hija—le saludó una mujer de cabellos rubios y brillantes ojos jades._

—_Buenos días—respondió ella con una sonrisa._

—_Buenos días mi hermosa flor de cerezo—escuchó la voz de su padre, un hombre de cabello rosa grisáceo peinado de una curiosa manera y ojos celestes._

—_Buenos días papá._

Que mentira, eso no fue más que un simple recuerdo, sus padre murieron hace ya dos años y la forma en la que ha tenido que mantenerse y pagar sus estudios no ha sido la mejor, trabajar de camarera en un bar de porquería, que bueno que ya consiguió un mejor empleo como vendedora en una tienda de comida rápida.

Ya se encontraba en su universidad, estaba recostada a un muro observando su alrededor con seriedad, realmente la única cosa que le hacía sentirse feliz era su amado novio: Uchiha Sasuke…si como no, amado sobre todo en verdad no es más que otra mentira, en verdad siempre ha estado enamorada es de su hermano mayor: Uchiha Itachi, pero él tiene a su novia y está comprometido con ella, en verdad odia a esa chica.

—Hola hermosa—escuchó la voz del azabache y luego sintió sus labios posarse en los suyos.

—Hola—saludó fingiendo una sonrisa. Observó detrás del chico hacia la calle y ahí estaba, Itachi despidiéndose de ellos antes de volver a entrar al auto que era conducido por un hombre de largo cabello quebrado y negro, sabía bien quien era, su tío Madara, él se ha encargado de ellos desde la muerte de sus padres, era algo que tenía en común con los Uchiha solo que estos los perdieron cuando eran niños pero fue acogidos por su tío, mientras que ella tuvo que arreglárselas sola.

Entro junto a su novio a la institución, las horas de clases pasaban y pasaban tan lento como les era posible. La peli rosa salía un poco antes que el Uchiha este día, mientras lo esperaba observó a las que alguna vez consideró sus mejores amigas: Yamanaka Ino y Hyuuga Hinata; recordaba como la desesperación y tristeza por perder a sus padres le fue alejando de ellas, solo porque no se quiso dejar ayudar a salir a delante, a llenar el vacío que dejaron sus padres…pero ese vacío solo lo podía llenar alguien y ese era Uchiha Itachi.

_**Flash Back**_

_La joven peli rosa estaba decidida, le iba a declarar sus sentimientos al mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, lo había citado en el parque para decirlo directamente, estaba nerviosa pero eso no impediría que se le confesase. El peli negro de ojeras apareció con su rostro sereno como siempre, Sakura enrojeció puesto que era bastante apuesto y con solo verle su corazón se aceleraba._

_¿Para qué me citaste, Sakura-san?—realmente enrojeció al escuchar su nombre directamente, por lo general le llama "Haruno-san"._

—_Etto…verás Itachi-kun…t-tú me gustas… ¡te amo!—soltó con la cabeza baja totalmente roja, el corazón le iba a explotar y los nervios estaban a flor de piel—por favor… ¡dame una oportunidad!_

—…—_Uchiha no dijo nada, solo le observó atentamente con una fría y profunda mirada, dio un suspiro y decidió a hablar—gracias pero…debo rechazarte—esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría—ya estoy saliendo con alguien y…en verdad estimo mucho a esa persona, lamento hacerte perder el tiempo._

_Y sin decir más, el peli negro se retiró mientras que Sakura sentía como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos color jade, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ¿Por qué? Si amaba a ese chico desde hace años_

"_Estoy saliendo con alguien y…en verdad estimo mucho a esa persona" le resonó esa frase como un eco, ¿pero quién? ¿Quién le robo el amor de "su" Itachi?...no, no se lo robo, porque nunca fue de ella._

_**End Flash Back **_

Recordar eso le causó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, aún seguía amando a ese chico. Volvió la vista a sus viejas amigas, la peli azul ahora andaba con su amor de toda la vida, como la odiaba ella llevaba enamorada de aquel rubio desde que lo conoció en la secundaria y cuando por fin decidió decirle lo que sentía él la acepta con toda felicidad, no era justo, la maldecía por tener esa suerte. Ahora observó a la rubia, ella siempre tuvo a sus pis a tantos chicos, pudo escoger a quien quisiera y se decidió por su mejor amigo, aquel gordo estúpido que no era capaz de defenderse de unos busca pleitos por ser "pacífico".

De repente se encontró con aquella mirada, esos ojos perla le observaban con tristeza y melancolía, desvió el rostro, no quería verla porque si lo hacia el dolor volvería porque muy en el fondo extrañaba a sus amigas, pero al encerrarse en su agonía las alejo.

—¿Te hice esperar?—escuchó la voz de Sasuke, no le asustó pero si le sorprendió un poco.

—No—negó fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Mira ya llegó mi tío—dijo el chico observando un auto negro estacionarse.

Cierto, hoy se quedaría en la casa de su novio, cosa que le dolería mucho ya que tendría que verlo. Ambos subieron al auto, saludó al señor Madara con su falsa sonrisa y luego este arrancó en dirección a su gran mansión. Sasuke le ha ofreció cantidad de veces que se mudara con ellos, Madara estaba de acuerdo, pero no…no quería verlo, en realidad si quería pero tenía miedo…pero ahora que lo pensaba era una buena oportunidad, de intentar conquistarlo no importa cómo.

—Sasuke-kun—le llamó con la mirada baja y este atendió— ¿recuerdas el ofrecimiento…de ir a vivir a tu casa?

—¿Vas a aceptar?—preguntó sonriendo el azabache menor.

—Lo he pensado y…señor Madara si usted no quiere…—su "negación" fue cortada por el hombre.

—No te preocupes Sakura-san, te dije que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti—dijo amablemente el peli largo.

—Muchas gracias, Madara-sama—le agradeció disque sonriendo de felicidad.

—Deja el "sama" para los viejos, yo aún soy joven—le regañó bromeando un poco.

—Aunque no lo creas Sakura, el tío Madara es más joven de lo que crees—habló Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Insinúas algo Sasuke?—Madara le miró por el retrovisor de una manera que en verdad dio miedo.

—N-nada—negó enseguida el azabache menor con una nerviosa risa.

_POV Sakura_

El resto del camino no quise decir mucho, solo respondía una que otra pregunta que me hacía el señor Madara o Sasuke, pero por lo general lo hice con monosílabos y me dedique a mirar por la ventana. Llegamos a la enorme mansión, ya adentro vi a un niño de once años que es el hermano menor del señor Madara, creo que su nombre es Izuna.

—Sakura-san, que bueno verte—me saludó dulcemente el niño.

—Lo mismo digo, Izuna-kun—respondí con mi falsa sonrisa.

—Onii-san ¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó el niño dirigiéndose a Madara.

—Bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?—preguntó el hombre mientras revolvía el pelo del niño.

—Bien las clases aburridas como siempre, pero no puedo quejarme—respondió el menor de los azabaches encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y mi hermano?—preguntó Sasuke, ahí preste toda la atención posible.

—En el jardín trasero con Hana-chan—contestó el joven sonriendo, realmente escuchar aquel nombre me dio cólera.

El menor de los Uchiha se fue a la sala seguido de su hermano, por lo que me han contado los Uchiha suelen quedar huérfanos por tal motivo y siempre tienen hermanos, así fue con los padres de Sasuke e Itachi, otros parientes y sus tíos Madara e Izuna, me ha parecido curioso que Izuna tenga tan corta edad y sea tío de Sasuke y de…y de Itachi-kun, definitivamente te conquistare Itachi, lo haré.

…

Los días pasan y hago de todo por hacerme a él, pero siempre está la idiota de Hana y lo peor es que…ella ha logrado sacarle verdaderas sonrisas a Itachi, cosa que jamás había visto y en verdad es una sonrisa tan hermosa que le queda muy bien a su perfecto rostro, pero pronto seré yo quien te las saque, ya me harté de esa maldita Inuzuka, intenta acercarse a mí pero la repelo así como a Hinata y a Ino…es igual a ellas en cierta forma, por eso la odio.

Ahí está de nuevo, con su adorable sonrisa comportándose como toda una señorita, a Madara le cae muy bien y de hecho siempre les pregunta que cuando se casan, noto el sonrojo en los dos y eso me hace enfurecer. Ya me harté de ella, Itachi solo puede ser para mí, por lo que tendré que sacarte del camino.

—Sakura-san—me llama la castaña con una sonrisa triste, estamos en la cocina.

—¿Uh?—atiendo sin mucho interés.

—Ya…ya tienes dos semanas viviendo aquí y me alegra que aceptaras la propuesta de Sasuke-san, demo…no hemos cruzado palabras, me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien, tu eres la novia de él y seremos como familia—me dice con una dulce sonrisa que yo veo cínica e irónica.

—Claro—asiento sonriendo falsamente, es mi oportunidad ya que no hay nadie en casa, solo Izuna y está en su habitación.

—¿De verdad? Eso me alegra mucho, Itachi dijo que socializara con todos y, bueno…—ella se desvía un poco mientras abre la nevera, parece nerviosa pero sonríe, es algo tímida…me recuerda mucho a Hinata.

—Ya veo…—contesto solo por contestar mientras abro un cajón donde hay algunos instrumentos de cocina, encuentro el que busco y lo escondo tras mis espalda para cuando ella cierra la nevera y me mira.

—Bueno, espero que tu relación con Sasuke-san dure mucho tiempo—comenta sonriendo de manera tierna, si yo fuera la Sakura de antes de seguro la comprendería y sentiría el calor que desprende, como si se tratara de una hermana mayor…pero esa peli rosa inocente e idiota murió.

_POV normal_

—Si lástima que…la tuya con Itachi-kun llega hasta hoy—respondió la peli rosa sonriendo de manera sádica mientras sacaba el filoso cuchillo de su espalda asustando a la castaña que retrocedía.

—Sakura-san baja eso, me estas asustando—decía con miedo la Inuzuka colocando sus manos frente de ella como defensa y observaba a la oji jade con miedo.

—Esa es la idea, Hana-chan—respondió aun sonriendo de una manera aterradora.

Sakura empuño el cuchillo y se acercó a Hana con la intención de apuñalarla, esta reacciono rápido y le agarró las manos a la más joven comenzando un forcejeo para una quitarle el cuchillo a la otra. Mientras en la recamara del más joven de los Uchiha se llegaron a escuchar los gritos de la novia de Itachi hacia la oji jade; el menor extrañado salió corriendo al lugar del que provenían las voces, es decir la cocina.

Cuando venía de camino hubo un repentino silencio, eso lo extrañó más por lo que apuro el paso. Al llegar el joven Izuna quedó paralizado, el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre y la castaña tirada en el con una gran herida en el estómago agonizando del dolor. Subió la vista para encontrarse con la peli rosa quien soltó el cuchillo y se vio las manos llenas de sangre ¿Cómo pudo llegar tan lejos? , salió corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina mientras Uchiha intentaba ayudar a Hana.

El hermano de Madara cogió el teléfono y llamo a la ambulancia y a su hermano para que vinieran pronto, mientras Sakura corrió fuer ad ella enorme casa hundida en sus pensamientos, se repetía una y otra vez que ¿Cómo pudo? Hana no tenía la culpa, no tenía que hacerle eso, era de lo peor, con eso…Itachi solo la odiaría más.

—Itachi-kun me odiara más….no podría soportarlo…yo...preferiría morirme—susurró para sí misma mientras lagrimas salín de sus ojos.

Su deseo fue concedido, al cruzar la calle en su cuestionamiento mental, un auto venía y no logro detenerse al ver a la peli rosa salir tan repentinamente por la calle. Izuna corrió a la calle al escuchar el fuerte chillido de auto deteniéndose, y al llegar se encontró con la novia de Sasuke tirada en el suelo, se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte y causándole enseguida la muerte.

— ¡Sakura-san!—gritó el niño horrorizado.

La ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Hana, Sakura no tenía salvación. No tardó mucho para que llegaran los otros Uchiha exaltados por lo que vieron, Sakura en el suelo, Hana siendo llevaba en una camilla y el joven Izuna con las manos el rostro lleno de sangre debido al intentar ayudar a la Inuzuka.

…

Sasuke no cabía en su propia depresión, ya había pasado un mes desde que su novia murió, Hana estaba bien por suerte no recibió daño en ningún órgano y el joven Uchiha ha estado un poco traumado, tenía que dormir con su hermano mayor o las pesadillas y el aun olor a sangre le agobiaban.

—Sakura… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Quise hacerte feliz…pero no me dejaste… ¿Por qué te dejaste marchitar mi lindo flor de cerezo?—susurraba el hermano de Itachi mientras observaba la lápida con la inscripción.

_Haruno Sakura_

_1993-2012_

_Siempre te recordaremos_

Tachannn! No fue la gran cosota, quería hacer un fic con ese nombre y eso fue lo único que se me vino a la cabezota xD, lo sé que es triste Dx pero bueno, hay peores. Tomatazos, chocolates, me gustas, se acepta de todo ^-^


End file.
